the 2 scythe meisters
by Hitokiricobra
Summary: it's just a normal night in Death City for Maka and Soul, that is...until a strange boy shows up wielding a scythe himself, what happens when they join up...read and find out. I do NOT own Soul eater or any of the original Characters in it. WARNING: will have lemon: SoulxOC, MakaxOC, OCxOC, and SoulxMaka maybe, R&R, No dissing, just compliments and constructive criticism
1. Chapter 1

_**So…this is only my 2**__**nd**__** Fanfic…I'm writing it 'cause I was always thinking…"what if Maka met another scythe meister?" so I'm going to figure that out now by writing this Fanfic. Please R&R (and only compliments and constructive criticism please, I don't need dissers) thank u**_

**Chapter 1: the meeting**

It was a dark and somewhat gloomy night in Death City, and Maka and Soul were out collecting souls in order to make Soul a legendary weapon known as a Death Scythe, a weapon that is used by the Lord Death himself. You see, Maka and Soul are partners. Maka is a weapon meister, Soul is a weapon. Soul is a scythe that only Maka can resonate with. Anyway, Maka and Soul were out collecting souls, they need to collect 99 Kisshin souls and 1 witches' soul (a Kisshin is a soul that has lost its way). As they were out, Maka sensed something. A new soul, a soul she didn't recognize. She prepared herself for a fight. Then, behind her, the Kisshin she was hunting was about to shoot her. But when she turned around, she saw that the Kisshin was cut down. As the Kisshin fell, she saw WHO cut it down. It was a boy about her age, with a scythe in his hand. He had a darker shade of Maka's hair color, and bright blue eyes. Then his scythe glowed and transformed into a girl. The girl had a brighter shade of Soul's hair, and she was slightly taller, and she had bright golden eyes. Maka's scythe glowed and it changed into the human form of Soul.

"Who are _you_?" Maka asked the boy meister across from her. The boy smiled and he answered in a cool voice, "My name is Hanakai, and this is my partner Taila." He motioned towards Taila and she waved shyly and blushed slightly. Soul smiled at her widely and she blushed more.

"Anyway, sorry about that, he was about to kill you, so I figured I would help you out, I didn't know he was your target. Oh well, easy come easy go I guess, if u want u can have the soul, but u owe me something" Hanakai said, smiling slightly.

"What do you want?" Maka asked.

"Nothing too bad, I'm only asking u to go on a little date with me. If u want to that is."

Maka's eyes widened at the question, some guy that she just met just asked her out on a date. It was so unexpected. She's never dated anyone before. Well, she's gone to dinner with Soul before, and she went to a dance with him, but that was just as meister and weapon, nothing more, nothing less. So she didn't know how to respond to the question, so she just stood there with a dumb look on her face, there she stood for a good few minutes before Hanakai cleared his throat and Maka was jostled out of her slight trance and then asked him, "Why do u want to go on a date with _me_?"

Hanakai just stood there, smiled, and responded, "Because I think you are a very pretty girl, and I'd like to get to know you better."

Maka just stood there dumbfounded again. Then Hanakai said, "If u want, Taila and your weapon can join us. We can make it a double date."

Soul just shrugged and said, "Sure, that'd be cool." Taila just blushed and nodded slightly.

Maka then finally said, "Sure, I'll go on a date with you, by the way, my name's Maka, and this is my partner Soul. Pick me and Soul up at my apartment. Here, I'll give you my address."

Maka then wrote her address and time to pick her up on a piece of paper and handed it to Hanakai. Then Soul ate the soul that came out of the Kisshin, then he turned back into a scythe and he and Maka started running back towards their apartment to get ready for later that night.

Hanakai smiled and he and Taila started walking back into the shadows of the street behind them and disappeared, happy that a girl like Maka would be going out with him later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's the second chapter, sorry it took a while, I have major writers block, so anyway, here's the second chapter of my second fanfic **_

Chapter 2: The Date

Maka & Soul

Maka and Soul got home and they started getting ready for their date that night. Maka was frantic about trying to find what to wear, but Soul was just standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on Soul, we need to get ready!" Maka said while sifting through her closet looking for a nice dress to wear

"Relax Maka. Moving around as frantically as your doing isn't cool, we still have time. And I already have an idea of what to wear," Soul said smiling. "So I'm just going to relax until about 30 minutes before we have to get ready."

Maka didn't seem to hear him as she pulled out a dark purple dress that wrapped around her quite nicely she always thought. However, she put it on her bed as an option and continued to look through her closet, focused on only that while Soul went to sit down and watch T.V.

Hanakai & Taila

Hanakai was just arriving home and Taila was shuffling nervously as she thought about going out with Soul that evening, and Hanakai was sort of nervous to be going out with Maka. So both of them started looking through their clothes in order to find something nice to wear. Hanakai quickly found a simple silver tux and Taila was still sifting through her own clothes as Hanakai went out to buy some flowers for Maka and when he got back about five minutes later he saw that Taila found a blue dress that covered her fully and that flowed elegantly down from her hips.

"You look Beautiful Taila" Hanakai said with a small smile on his lips and Taila jumped and turned and saw Hanakai standing there and she blushed deeply.

"T-thank you Hana-san" Taila said pulling at the skirt of the dress and Hanakai smiled.

"Taila, how many times have I told you? You don't need to be so formal with me. Call me Hanakai, please" Hanakai said while still smiling.

"o-okay Hanak…kai" Taila said.

Hanakai smiled and he left and went to his room to get dressed and ready to go.

Maka & Soul

Maka finally found a dress to wear. It was deep blue dress that wrapped around her torso well, and had a loose skirt that stopped to right above her knees. She also had her hair up in an elegant fashion; it was pulled up and then it fanned out from the hair tie in a flurry of curls. There was one small lock of hair that was covering part of her left eye. She came out to the living room to wear Soul was and when he saw her, his eyes widened slightly but he kept his composure

"Wow Maka, you look great!" he said smiling widely, then he got up and went to his own room and got dressed in a simple deep black tux with a black undershirt and black shoes (basically all black). He came out and Maka smiled at him.

"And you said I look good. You look handsome Soul," Maka said, still smiling. It was then that they heard the doorbell and Soul went to the door to answer it and there stood Hanakai and Taila. Hanakai was wearing a silver tux that made his blue eyes pop. Taila was wearing a blue dress (a little lighter then Maka's) then made her curves show well, although nothing else was really showing.

"Wow! You look _amazing_ Maka!" Hanakai said with his eyes wide. Maka smiled at this comment and blushed slightly.

"Thanks, you look nice too Hanakai-san," Maka said. Hanakai smiled at what she called him.

"Please, no need to be formal with me. Just call me Hanakai," he said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, thank you" Maka said smiling wider. While this was going on Soul was complimenting Taila on her attire and she was blushing redder then a tomato.

Maka said, "Ok, well, shall we go?"

"By all means," Hanakai answered and the four of them started walking to an Italian restaurant that wasn't too far away from Maka's apartment. Maka was walking silently next to Soul and Hanakai was doing the same with Taila. When they got there Maka and the others were brought to a small booth that was meant for four people to squeeze together. Soul insisted on having Maka sit next to Hanakai and Taila to sit by him, so that they were sitting next to their respective date partners. So Maka nervously sat next to Hanakai while Taila did the same next to Soul, blushing slightly.

"So, do you come to this restaurant often Maka?" Hanakai asked Maka to break the silence.

Maka giggled at the question, "Yeah, they have good food, so I really like it. What about you Hanakai?"

Hanakai scratched his head a bit nervously, "Well…no, actually, this is my first time coming to this restaurant."

"Oh, I see. Do you like Italian food?"

"I've never really been a big fan of Italian food, but I'll be willing to try again if I'm with you" Hanakai said winking at Maka. Maka rolled her eyes and she saw that Soul and Taila were having their own conversation about who had the sharpest blade.

'_Geez, it seems both of them have huge egos. I guess they aren't so different' _Maka thought while looking at Soul and Taila.

She wasn't paying good attention to Hanakai when he said, "So Maka, what would you say to a little contest of skill?" Maka turned her head at his question.

"What do you mean by a contest of skill?" Maka asked nervously. She barely knew the guy, yet now he's asking her to see who's better skilled.

"I mean, you and I will go out into the city and hunt down Kisshin. Whoever can hunt down the most in and hour wins, and the winner has to do whatever the loser says for a whole year." Hanakai said, smirking cockily.

"What if there's a tie?" Maka said obviously not doubting her own skills but not doubting Hankai's skills either.

"If there's a tie, then we have to do what each other say, no matter what it is, and we can't veto the order." Hanakai said, now a little nervous of his abilities to beat Maka.

"Alright, it seems interesting, don't you think so Soul?" Maka turned to soul and he huffed slightly and shrugged.

"Sure, sounds kind of cool." Maka beamed and she held her hand out to Hanakai and smiled with a challenge in her eyes. Hanakai smiled and took her hand and shook it but lingered in letting go for just a second. Maka smiled at the gesture and they continued on with their date and Hanakai and Taila walked Soul and Maka home. When the got to the apartment the said goodbye to each other.

"Be up before 10am tomorrow and I'll pick you up for our challenge," Hanakai said before leaving. Maka smiled and nodded her head then went into her apartment building and Hanakai and Taila went home. Maka and Soul got changed and ready for bed so they could be full of energy for the challenge.

Hanakai & Taila

Hanakai and Taila walked into their house and Taila started nervously fidgeting. Hanakai grabbed her fingers.

"What's wrong Taila?" He asked. Taila bit her lip and blushed slightly. Hanakai just looked at her with those intense blue eyes of his.

"What do you think Soul's going to make me do if they win or we tie with them?" Taila said, just shuffling her feet.

"If they win or we tie then he can make you do anything, and you can make him do anything if we win or tie with them. Don't worry about it Taila. We'll work hard and if we lose or tie, then we'll be good sports and go through with our deal," Hanakai explained to her. Taila sighed then nodded. Then she went to her room to get ready for and go to bed. Hanakai went to his room and did the same. Thinking about what he'd make Maka do if they did in fact win or tie.

_**Finally, got this chapter done and it took longer then I thought. I can only work on this story at school 'cause it has the file and I don't have a flash drive yet. Haha. So here you go. Please R&R and please no dissing, I don't need it, compliments or constructive criticism only please.**_


End file.
